Never The Ghost
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: James is preparing to ask Lily a very important question...and is too scared to do it. And James always goes to the same people when he's scared. Or drunk. Or, you know, awake. James/Lily, Remus/Sirius


Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Muggle AU, and my prompts were "The curse has been in the family for six generations", the quote about "if it turns out well, it's wonderful, it if's bad, it's experience", and easier. :) He Muggle AU is there, it's just not really the main focus, I suppose. But they're all muggles, all the time! James/Lily, Remus/Sirius

* * *

"You've got to help me."

It was with this announcement that James Potter sat down between his two best friends and ordered himself a strong drink. Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"No," said Remus at the same time that Sirius groaned.

James let his mouth fall open in shock. "What do you mean, _no?_ I thought I was your best friend!"

"Which one of us?" asked Remus wryly, knowing the answer.

The three men heard a sigh and turned to see Peter Pettigrew, the bartender, placing James's order on the counter.

"I'm not sure_ anyone_ likes you," said Peter, slightly nervously (as he always was when he attempted a joke).

His efforts were rewarded; Sirius chortled with amusement and Remus smiled.

"So what is it this time?" asked Remus, pulling at the sleeve of his threadbare tweed jacket.

"Lily," said James as seriously as he could.

This was met with a resounding sigh from all concerned. James. He'd been having "Lily Problems" since before they'd graduated high school. Probably before she even knew he existed.

"Sirius," said Remus. "Whenever you're especially annoying, remind me that you're not James and I'll appreciate you more."

"I'd better not be Sirius!" said James in mock alarm. "Imagine banging that scrawny git he has for a boyfriend all the time! My genitals might fall off!"

"That would probably be the syphilis," said Sirius in defense of Remus's honor. Sirius was not that good at defending Remus's honor.

"What, you have syphilis?"

Sirius decided to roll with it.

"The curse has been in the family for six generations," said Sirius solemnly, to James's disgust.

"That's...disturbing. Upsetting. Terrifying. Logic-defying."

"James, stop before you blow a gasket in your head."

"In your head? Really, Sirius? You're such a problem."

"I am _not_ a problem. I am a delight. Ask anyone."

"Anyone? Including Mrs. McGonagall's cat? I think it might have another opinion..."

"The cat is deceased, James. It has no opinions."

"Who's fault is that?"

Remus decided to intervene before they started cat-fighting. "Although...was fighting about a cat considered cat-fighting?

"James, you're having Lily troubles? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" objected James. "I just...I'm..."

Remus, sensing his friend was actually in emotional distress for once, ordered another drink. "Prongs, what's going on?"

"I want to propose to her," said James morosely, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. "But I know I'm gonna screw it up."

Sirius, James and Peter stared at him.

"Wow," said Peter. "Getting the ol' ball and chain, huh?"

Remus and Sirius glared at Peter, partially for the ill timing and partially for the sexism.

"Don't worry, mate," said Sirius. "She loves you, you love her. Why would she say no?"

"Oh, thanks," grumbled James. "Giving me the old love routine, are you? I thought you guys would be able to make it...I dunno, _easier."_

"James," said Sirius patiently. "We're gay and Peter hasn't had a girlfriend since he was fourteen and his cousin kissed him behind his mother's garden shed. What do you want us to do?"

Peter glared at Sirius.

"Hey," objected Remus, "I am not gay, I'm bisexual, and I could be perfectly useful in this situation."

"Have you ever proposed to a woman?" asked Sirius pointedly.

"Well, no," admitted Remus. "But, hey, I've dated one. Sirius, don't give me that face."

"So you can't help?" wailed James. "What am I going to do?"

"Um," said Sirius. "Give up?"

"Why are you so afraid?" asked Remus. "Like Sirius said, you two love each other. You've been dating for five years now. If you think now's the time, then propose."

"But...what if she says no? What if she's at a different place in our relationship than I think she is? What if she says she doesn't want to marry me, or she wishes I hadn't proposed? It could ruin our relationship."

"Does Lily seem the type to let a silly little proposal get in the way of her loving you?" said Sirius, flipping his hair back in the favored style of boy bands since the 1980s'. "If she's still with a git like you, that says something, right?"

"James," said Remus, taking a different approach. "I'm going to tell you something my father used to tell me."

"Is it the thing about the ghosts?"

"No, James. It is not about the ghosts."

"...It's never about the ghosts."

"James, calm yourself."

"Lay it on me."

"Don't regret," said Remus, and James felt compelled to listen to his friend with the graying hair and the shabby clothes, the one who'd had a rougher life than the other three combined. "If it turns out well, that's wonderful. If it doesn't, it's experience."

James opened and closed his mouth like a fish, thinking about it. His friend had a point, and judging by his careful gaze as he watched James, he knew it too. Finally, he reached a conclusion in his head. He was scared, but he knew what he had to do.

"Yeah," he said. "That sounds about right. What have I got to lose?"

"I didn't say that," said Remus, smiling. "You still have plenty to lose."

"I'll propose to her," said James, half to himself. "And she may or may not say yes. Either way, she'll still love me."

"Damn it, Remus," said Sirius. "You're always the one to solve his problems. Can't you ever let me feel that satisfaction?"

"I would if you were capable of it," replied Remus.

"It's really hot, you know," said Sirius. "That compassion of yours."

Sirius and Remus both looked at James like they wished he weren't sitting between them right then, but James wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks, Moony," he said. "It means a lot to me."

He clapped Remus on the shoulder as he left, oblivious to the almost ravenous way Sirius pulled Remus off his stool a moment later. He was off; like Remus had said, if it was good, that's wonderful, but if it wasn't, it was experience. Hell, didn't he practically live by that philosophy already?

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
